Inside
by KitAngel
Summary: Max and Logan get stuck Inside rated PG for now, but ratings will change.
1. Default Chapter

Inside  
  
Disclamer: I don't own em  
  
It was eleven thirty before Max got back from doing a little ass kicking for Eyes Only.  
  
As usual Logan was waiting up for her to check in with her info. Upon seeing the large cut over her eye he gasped and led her to the couch and went to get the first aid kit.  
  
"Max, what happened?" Logan asked as he put antiseptic on her cut.  
  
"I'm not really sure, one minute I was home free with the disk while I had taken out the big man and got the kids out. The next moment I was on the floor." Max answered him sitting still as he put the bandage over the cut.  
  
"Logan, there's something wrong with my arm. I think its broken." a quick inspection showed that yes it was broken.  
  
Logan put an old piece of hard plastic under her arm and put an ace bandage around.  
  
"That should hold up until tomorrow when we can get you to a real doctor and he can give you a better splint. I have some pain killers here. You can take one and then I want you to lie down and try to sleep. You have to stay here anyway cerfew ended a half hour ago. You can call Cindy and tell her that you can't leave but then its to bed with you." Logan commanded  
  
Max was about to argue but the pain in her arm told her not to. She couldn't drive home in this condition anyways.  
  
Soon she had called Cindy and got her up to date on her situation. By way of the cliff notes version she was off the phone pretty quickly.  
  
"Guest room is ready. Here is that painkiller. I put an old pair of sweat pants and an old pajama shirt in there for you. If you need any help just call for me, I am going to bed though. If you feel sick or you start to seize tonight come get me immediately or scream for me."  
  
Max nodded her affirmative and went into the guest room to get ready for bed. Logan rolled into his room but instead of closing the door he left it open.  
  
Just as both of them drifted off to sleep, a light snow began to fall.  
  
Max woke in a cold sweat.  
  
"Just a dream" she told herself. Just a dream. She got up any ways. The cut on her head stung and her arm throbbed. Without knowing where she was going she ended up at the doorway to Logan's room. The moon coming through the window shone on his body making his face glow in the moonlight.  
  
  
  
Note- I'm sorry about the mistake from the last line. The page didn't copy completely. It was only word but I still apologize. 


	2. Down

Chapter 2  
  
"Logan" Max whispered at the door. Her body  
was begining to shake with pain as a drop of  
blood from her forhead sliped down her cheek.  
"Logan" Max said louder.  
She didn't realy need help but she wanted help.  
She didn't want to feel alone. Not after the nightmare  
she had just had.   
"Logan" she said loudly one more time.  
This time Logan responded.   
"Max are you okay?" he asked her then  
saw the blood soaking hrough the bandage and  
rolling down her cheek.  
"Damn Max sit down." he said jumpind up  
and leading Max to the bed. He ran to the bathroom  
and got the first aid kit and a damp cloth.  
he came back and removed the soaked bandage. He began  
to wipe the blood off and then he re bandged the cut.   
"Come here" he said after he finished  
and took her into his arms. He laid down on the  
bed and she currled up in his arms.  
In minutes she was soundly asleep.  
Unknown to them both there was a steady snow   
now fallong outside the apartment complex.  
  
TBC 


	3. Reality

Chapter 3  
  
Max woke up to the feeling of warmth around her.   
She looked At her side and saw Logan laying beside her.  
His arms wrapped protectivly around her waist.  
The memories of the night before came back to her like a  
speeding bullet she moaned and snuggled deeper into Logans   
chest not wanting to enter reality just yet.  
"Max? You allright?" She heard Logan ask. 'Damn Logan'  
she thought 'You know how to bring a girlback to reality'  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel much better. I heal fast." She   
said out loud. Logan lifted himself out of his bed and got in   
his wheelchair. His leggs worked some but he had been using his   
weelchair for the last week beacuse he felt too weak. Doctors  
appointments and therepy had weakened his knees while they  
were slowly building up his muscles. He was pretty sure that  
he prefered it when he couldn't feel his leggs when his calf   
muscles screamed at him. But he had to admit the pain had a   
sweet irony to them. The pain ment that he could feel them,   
when he could feel them that ment that he could control them   
and when he could control them then he could walk. And that   
made it all worth it. Beacuse one of these days he would be   
able to walk freely without needing to sit after about two   
hours. He would also be able to dance. He had wanted to   
dance with Max since he met her.   
"You ready for breakfast?" Logan asked Max  
"Sure, what time is it?" She asked as he wheeled   
into the living room to get the phone which had just rung.  
"About nine thirty... Hello Cale speaking" He spoke into   
the phone  
"Mr. Cale, this is the Mrs. Conan the manager of the   
apartment complex under the penthouse you own. There has   
been some heavy snow and moast of the city is snowed in.   
The apartment complex is surrounded by six feet of snow." 


	4. Snowed in

Inside  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Shit" Logan said hanging up the phone. Max came out of the bathroom having taken a shower.  
  
"I gotta blaze I'm going to be late for work" Logan wheeled over to the window and gestured to max t follow.  
  
"You and every onther person in this city" He said as Max saw what he was talking about.  
  
"Shit" she said  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth" He said. He wheeled into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
About half an hour later he and max were sitting at the table eating pancakes.  
  
"After were done I'll redress your cut and see how your arm is. With any luck it will be almost healed." Max nodded finishing up the last few bites of her food and followed him into the living room.  
  
Logan took the gause pads off the cut on Max's forehead.  
  
"The cut is almost healed about another day and you'll be fine" He told her. He then unwrapped her arm. She had forgotten all about it. It didn't hurt much anymore.  
  
"I was right. The bone is practically healed " he said feeling her arm for the crack in her bone.  
  
"So doctor what you got planned for today" Max joked  
  
"I got some work to do but trust me I'm pretty sure it isn't going to be long before the lights go out. I have a back up generator for the heater so at least it'll be warm. While the power lines are still up why don't you call Cindy and tell her your all right" He said wheeling to the computer room.  
  
Max got the phone and dialed her home number. On the second ring Cindy picked up.  
  
" Yeah Origonal Cindy here"  
  
"Cindy its me Max. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm still at Logan's. Were snowed in." Max said  
  
"Yeah I figured you would be. So are we"  
  
"Ill try to get home as soon as possable" She told her friend  
  
"Don't worry about it boo, I can hold my own up here I got plenty of blankets for when the lights go out. You just have fun with roller boy aiight? Just don't do anything I wouldn't do. On second thought Please do." Cindy Joked  
  
"I'm hanging up now Goodbye"  
  
"Bye boo"  
  
Just as she hung up the phone the lights flickered and went off.  
  
"Awwww" Max groaned 


	5. lights out

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Max" Logan yelled.  
  
"I'm right here. By the phone." Max yelled as the lights flickered again and came on.  
  
"Thank god" Logan said coming into the living room.  
  
He turned on the T V and they sat down to watch the news channel.  
  
"I am flying over down town Seattle and you can see how much snow has piled up in twelve hours." The tellevision reporter said.  
  
"The snow is continuing to fall steady we are trying to clear the streets but the snow keeps pileing up. some places have even seven to eight feet of piles of snow on them. Alot of the buildings have been reported their roofs caveing in" The pictures on the T V came to an arial view of Foggle Towers just as the lights flickered again.  
  
"They won't stay on long" logan told Max. "This is incredable I have honestly never seen it like this before."  
  
"Just brings back old memories" Max told him with a grunt  
  
"And not very good ones either"  
  
"Why don't you go get the chess bord out and I'll play you in a round" Logan asked her.  
  
"Sure" Max said getting up in a huff  
  
"This is going to be a long day" Logan said as the lights flickered again and totally went off.  
  
"Too Long"  
  
TBC 


	6. Boring

Chapter 6  
  
  
"I am soooo bored" Max yelled frustrated   
She and Logan had played ten games of chess,   
which she won every one of.  
"Then do something" Logan said starting   
to feel annoyed.  
"Well its not my fault that this place is so BORING"   
Max yelled back at him. There was a loud BANG and bout   
of them looked up.  
"What the hell was that?" Max asked  
"I don't know but I guess I'll check." He got off the couch.  
"Just sit down... OUCH" he said as he walked into a table.   
"As much as I actually like it every time that happens. That hurt!"   
Logan yelled  
"OH poor baby" Max laughed   
"Is it cold in here or is it just me?"   
"OH shit, the back up generator."   
Logan yelled "Go in my room and the guest room and get all   
the blankets were going to need them.   
That was the heat generator its going to be one cold night."  
"Awwww" Max moaned "could this day get any better?"  
TBC  
Note: My next chapter will be longer I promise. 


End file.
